Hold On
by Momentary Dead King
Summary: Matt Hardy's career is skyrocketing, but the love he left at home fills his thoughts. He stares at the phone, wondering if absence does make the heart grow fonder, or if the distance has weakened his love's heart. *One Shot & Song Fic*


"Hold On"  
  
By: Momentary Dead King  
  
Disclaimer(s): I don't own the wrestlers. Vince does. The wrestlers who play their characters own themselves. I just write about them.  
  
The song "Hold On" is sung and owned by Limp Bizkit. This song is on the album "Chocolate Starfish and the Hotdog Flavored Water" & definitely one of their better songs.  
  
*...* Song lyrics  
  
~~~~~~  
  
I sigh as I look at the phone. It's 8:30 p.m. pacific time, so it's too late to call her. Every time I at a phone, I remember her, waiting back in North Carolina, to make her return. She's so eager to come back, but will she remember me? It's been a year and a half since her injury, and I've been with her all but twice. During her surgery, and stayed with her for about a month before I returned to work. We've been so far away from each other. I wonder if her love for me has weakened because of the distance....  
  
*You keep your distance  
I can't deny you  
I got the feeling  
Can't satisfy you  
I got your picture on the wall  
I got the picture long gone*  
  
All this time, Amy was the only thing on my mind. "Mattitude" has skyrocketed, but she was the one that filled my thoughts. I call her every time I can, but my schedule is packed. Whenever I hear her voice, it sounds so empty. She tries to sound happy for me, but her voice contradicts her "happiness".  
  
*You keep your wishes  
I'll keep my feelings  
There goes along the one  
That kept me breathing*  
  
She knows that if she ever needed me, I would come running, but now, she doesn't call. I wonder if that's because she's found something or someone to fulfill her needs.  
  
*I'm waiting for you  
I know you're leaving  
I still adore you  
You never need me*  
  
Four years ago when I joined the WWE, I knew what I was getting into. I knew that I wouldn't be able to see my family very often. I thought I was prepared for that, but the past year and a half has completely strained my relationship with Amy.  
  
*Hold on  
I've found another way to let you go  
Away  
Hold on  
You've found another way to bleed my soul  
Away*  
  
She feels so far away, but I can't blame her. I'm never there. I can say "I love you" over the phone so many times. It doesn't change the fact that I 'm not there. She knows that's I want to be there, but does she care anymore?  
  
*The things you told me  
To hear you speak  
I'm burning slowly  
I'm growing weak*  
  
Two years ago, when we came out as a couple, I felt so happy. We were always together, before, during, and after the shows. Her career was soaring and I couldn't have been happier for her.  
  
*You bring me closer to yesterday  
Yesterday's a million miles away  
Why can't you hear me?  
Why can't I see you?*  
  
Last year, she was injured while taping a TV show. After the surgery, I started to notice little changes. She became quiet. She didn't want to leave our house, even after her neck brace was taken off. She became distant, and it became worse once I went back on the road. Soon, we just stopped talking altogether.  
  
*And I don't understand  
What keeps me breathing  
I'm waiting for you  
I know you're leaving  
I'll still adore you  
You'll never need me*  
  
At night, I think to myself "Am I being the best man that she has?" She knows that this is my dream, something that I've longed for so many years, and now that I'm here, I wonder if I made the right choice. I know she almost ready to return, but when she does, will she still love me, or if that love died over the time that I wasn't there.  
  
*Hold on  
I've found another way to let you go  
Away  
Hold on  
You've found another way to bleed my soul  
Away*  
  
When I look into her eyes, I feel weak, angry. No words can express my sadness of never being there. I love Amy. In the end, though, it's up to her whether this will work or not.  
  
In the back of my mind, I think...would she be there if I was the one who got injured?  
  
For the sake of our relationship, our past, our love, I hope that she holds on to our love. A love that I hold with my heart and soul. 


End file.
